Individuals who are in good health, but who must remain in confined quarters or environments for relatively long periods of time without the opportunity to utilize standard toilets and the like, such as astronauts, have need for a relief container which can be used sanitarily and effectively and which is relatively light, and readily disposable or adaptable for storage. Reference is hereby made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,506 to Webb wherein there is disclosed a relief container developed pursuant to a National Aeronautics and Space Administration contract. The relief container is designed for use by astronauts placed in a relatively confined area for long periods of time. The device disclosed therein is a fecal collection device comprising a waterproof plastic bag 11 having a radial flange 13 on which there is positioned an adhesive 14 securing the relief container to the individual. This particular relief container also contains a finger stall 20 in a form of a plastic sleeve for aid in positioning the relief container. The relief container is sealable after use such that it can be stored or discarded.
In addition to the foregoing, individuals who are ill, bedridden or are incontinent usually require some aid in performing excremental body functions. This aid may take the form of a bed pan or a device which is inserted within the elimination tract to divert the excremental material into a tube connected to a container in a somewhat unnatural fashion such as a catheter or any ileostomy appliance. A third method of aid is the use of a device which is disposable and which is easily secured about the anus for the collection of excremental bodily functions. This type of device is identified as a so called natural form of elimination-trapping device. These devices are designed to be removably secured to the individual and do not interfere with or create a diversion of the individuals elimination tract. These devices have not been without problems for they usually require the patient to assume an uncomfortable position in order to render the device operative and often times the absence of a secure seal around the elimination tract duct and the recepticle or the presence of a defective seal create additional problems with respect to leakage. Additionally, none of the present devices in use address the problem associated with that of gas generated during the excremental function with the resultant possibility of a ruptured seal or a ruptured container.
With reference to relief containers for ill, bedridden or incontinent patients, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,989 to Anderson which discloses a disposable plastic elimination trapping bag for incontinent patients which bag is designed for collection of not only Fecal matter, but also urine. U.S. Patent 3,577,989 is designed for utilization with the natural excremental passage ways of the human body but does not disclose the elements of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,493 to Galindo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,745 to Benfield, U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,710 to Fazio and U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,679, to Doolittle are exemplary of a colostomy or ileostomy devices which are not secured to the anus. These references are cited as of interest since the present invention does not relate to colostomy or ileostomy bags, but rather, to a relief container which utilizes the natural excremental passage ways of the human body.